


Haters gonna hate

by Quakerlass



Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gossip, M/M, Relationship Problems, Vincturi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quakerlass/pseuds/Quakerlass
Summary: Peter and Aro's relationship is not universally popular.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Haters gonna hate

**Author's Note:**

> Passive aggressive? Me? I don't know what you're talking about.

When Aro first met Peter he’d felt an instant attraction to the man. The hunter was tall and slim but muscular with the most beautiful deep brown eyes he’d ever seen. Not to mention his fierce and incredibly brave and caring nature.  
Of course it took a bit of wooing to win Peter over, but once he did he also got to experience Peter’s loving and generous side too (both inside and out of the bedroom).  
Peter’s love of the twins also only increased Aro’s love for him. It was undeniable, with Peter treating them as if they were his own kids.

Aro had known that not everyone in his community would like his relationship with Peter. After all he was an almost unknown hunter. All he was really known for were his magic shows which, despite being popular, weren’t getting the kind of big audiences they used to.

Soon Aro began to hear whispered comments.

  
Peter was only with him to improve his career; after all it added a certain thrill to a show for the lead vampire hunter to be dating one in real life. Or another favourite was that the hunter was only dating Aro to get information on the vampire community so he could tell his hunter friends and get more vampires killed. Not to mention that Aro’s long life was finally affecting him and he should retire from his position.

All sorts of reasons were cited. Their very different natures and the age difference obviously. These did mean they had very different life experiences but that only improved their relationship as they both had new things to learn. Previous relationships were also mentioned. Some of these had ended well and some not so well for both of them, but those experiences only helped when they had problems and arguments.

Peter didn’t have the supernatural good looks that vampires did and was out of Aro’s league. That didn’t bother Aro, he thought Peter was gorgeous and he’d noticed some admiring looks being directed Peter’s way so he knew that jealousy of both of them was causing some of these comments.

People’s real issue seemed to be their perceived lack of affection. Aro knew that part of that was due to Peter’s lack of self esteem. He knew the hunter made a big show about his looks with how he dressed and acted but he knew it was an act and that Peter sometimes wondered why Aro was with him, an ordinary mortal. Aro did enjoy using various ways to convince Peter that he loved him when these feelings raised their ugly heads.

Aro’s problem was although he was affectionate, he was affectionate with everyone, it was just part of his nature and always had been. He knew Peter didn’t have a problem with it, it fact it was one of the things he loved most about Aro. He knew that his acting that way gave people another excuse to say his feelings for Peter weren’t real however.

One evening Aro marched into Peter’s apartment where the hunter was sitting reading.  
“Whoa, what’s up with you love?” said Peter when he saw the anger flashing in Aro’s eyes.  
“I followed a couple of vampires on the way here. They didn’t see me and I heard them talking about us,” he stopped for a moment then continued as Peter stood and put his arms round him, already guessing what he was going to say.  
“They were saying our relationship was doomed to fail. That we are too different for it to survive.”  
“Oh Aro,” Peter sighed, hugging him tighter for a moment. He’d heard the talk too and although it bothered him he was good at ignoring it, because he knew the truth of their feelings for each other.

“You know we are two fucking different people and eventually we’re going to have to make some hard choices. I’m not gonna live forever after all. But,” he stopped and looked Aro in the eyes. “I love you and I know you love me. Even if our relationship ends, however it ends, we’ve had a great time right? And whatever happens, even if we stay together for eternity there will always be people who talk shit about us,” he kissed Aro deeply. “Now, why don’t we forget about those gossipy bastards and go to bed and I’ll show you just how much I love you?”  
Aro smiled and kissed him back, “that sounds like a wonderful idea darling,” and he let Peter lead him to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this paring check out vincturi and tumblr.


End file.
